Beds tend to take a lot of space in a room, even though they are not used during non-sleep hours. In many locations, such as apartments, mobile homes, etc., space is a premium and it is desirable to conserve space where possible. Wall beds are a solution to space savings. A wall bed is a bed that fits in a bed cabinet in a vertical position during non-sleep hours and that can be lowered to a horizontal position for sleeping, thus allowing space under where a bed would fit to be used for other purposes during non-sleep hours.
One challenge with wall beds is the weight of the bed frame, a mattress, bedding, a façade on the underside of the bed that mates with the wall, etc. Wall beds are often connected to a bed cabinet at a pivot point and the bed rotates from the vertical position to the horizontal position around the pivot point. As the wall bed is lowered, gravitational forces on the wall bed assembly can become very significant and can cause injury if the wall bed is lowered too fast.
Wall beds often have one or more legs that extend from the bed frame to the floor when the wall bed is in the horizontal position. The bed legs provide support so that the wall bed will support the weight of the wall bed and one or more users. It is desirable to hide the bed legs when the wall bed is in the vertical position.